


HAUNTED (Rumbelle comic ESPAÑOL)

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comic, Español, F/M, Manga, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Smut, rcij, rumbelle comic, rumbelle manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: ¿Qué significa estar bajo la maldición del Oscuro? Algo ha empezado a cambiar, tiempo atrás en el Castillo Oscuro, y todo gracias a Belle, la doncella del Oscuro. Todo ha cambiado, pero no de la forma en que Rumplestiltskin imaginó.R+18 -Formato comic/mangaVersión en ESPAÑOL





	HAUNTED (Rumbelle comic ESPAÑOL)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted (Rumbelle comic ENGLISH)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602101) by [BluebirdOfHapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness). 




End file.
